Alcohol abuse is the foremost medical and social problem among contemporary American Indian populations in both urban and rural settings. This study proposes analysis of two existing sets of data on alcohol abuse and interventive responses to that abuse in five diverse Indian populations. Systematically collected data on western medical model alcohol treatment programs for Native Americans and traditional Native American healers' responses to alcohol abuse among their communities will be compared. Our goal is to determine what processes currently employed by traditional medical techniques and the prospects of developing a climate of cooperation and syncretism among these discrete healing traditions. Secondly, data from life and drinking history interviews collected among rural and reservation-based Navajos, Siouxs, Cherokees, indigenous California Indians and their counterparts in urban Los Angeles County will be compared. The purpose of this analysis is to determine institutional and personal self-regulatory mechanisms by which diverse tribal populations monitor their own drinking behavior. Further, we will determine patterned differences between reservation and urban Indian drinking behavior and the antecedent factors which either contribute to or minimize the propensity of Indians to drink to excess. This information may allow treatment interventionists to more effectively identify target "problem drinker" populations. Five model treatment programs will be developed from the findings of these two sets of analyses. The model treatment modalities will be culture-specific and will incorporate those successful healing strategies indigenous to the areas in which they are placed. Presentations of our culture-specific treatment modalities will be made in each of five target areas to tribal officials, Public Health Service and alcoholism treatment program personnel. Through a workshop format local reactions and contributions to the proposed treatment model will be documented and incorporated into the final treatment model products.